1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin resurfacing device capable of treating and tattooing a human skin with a surgical needle and a controlling apparatus and a controlling method for skin resurfacing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skin resurfacing has been made by various methods according to purposes such as cosmetic treatment, treatment, and tattoo. For example, the skin resurfacing for treatment purpose to remove wrinkles, pimples, or the like makes many micro holes on a human skin with a needle to inject a treatment drug into the micro holes while granulating due to autogenic power of a skin tissue damaged during the process, thereby increasing a resurfacing effect.
Further, for tattooing, ink for a tattoo flows into a skin along a needle while the skin is pricked with the needle to carve pictures, letters, patterns, or the like into a skin.
As a prior art relating to such the skin resurfacing device, there is a technique described in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-0108071 (published on Sep. 5, 2014).
The skin resurfacing device described in the above patent includes: a plurality of magnet sensing pieces radially coupled with an outer circumferential surface of a rotating body that is coupled with a driving shaft of a motor to rotate along with the driving shaft; and a sensing sensor configured to sense revolutions per minute (RPM) of the plurality of magnet sensing pieces, in which when the rotating body rotates by the rotation of the driving shaft, the plurality of magnet sensing pieces rotate together, and the rotation of the magnet sensing piece is sensed by the sensing sensor, such that a controlling apparatus performs a control to correct the irregular RPM of the motor to a regular RPM, or increase or decrease the RPM.
However, the above patent only describes that the rotation of the magnet sensing pieces is sensed by the sensing sensor, and thus the controlling apparatus performs the control to correct the irregular RPM of the motor to the regular RPM or increase or decrease the RPM. As a result, the above patent does not describe how the controlling apparatus corrects the irregular RPM of the motor to the regular RPM, or increases or decreases the RPM.
Meanwhile, there is a need to control an operating speed of the skin resurfacing device within various ranges such as a high speed or a low speed depending on a surgical procedure condition. For this purpose, a method for increasing or decreasing the rotation of the motor by controlling a power supply voltage applied to the skin resurfacing device may be used.
However, for example, when the skin resurfacing device is a device that uses a torque of a DC motor as a driving source, a minimum driving voltage that is a voltage for first rotating the DC motor in a state in which the DC motor stops and an operating voltage in a state in which the DC motor starts once may be different from each other, and the minimum driving voltage is generally higher than the operating voltage, which goes for even a case in which the skin resurfacing device uses other schemes other than the DC motor as the driving source.
For example, a minimum driving voltage of any skin resurfacing device is 12V, but after the skin resurfacing device is driven once, the skin resurfacing device may be driven within a range between 6 V and 12 V. When an operator intends to perform a surgical procedure while operating the skin resurfacing device at a voltage of 6 V, a user needs to perform an operation of setting the voltage of the skin resurfacing device to be 12 V to drive the skin resurfacing device once, and then to lowering the voltage to 6 V again after the skin resurfacing device is normally driven. In the skin resurfacing to frequently drive and stop the skin resurfacing device, the operation cannot but be a very cumbersome operation. However, a prior art for solving the above problems does not exist yet.
Further, for example, like a tattoo, in the surgical procedure using the skin resurfacing device, there may be cases in which surgical procedure cost is collected depending on a surgical procedure time. As a scheme of counting the resurfacing time, there may be a scheme of counting a total time from beginning to end of the surgical procedure or a scheme of counting only time when the skin resurfacing device is actually driven. However, the existing technology of selectively counting the two schemes does not exist yet.